Lilly
'"I don't NEED some stupid tournament to prove I'm strong!"' Personality Lilly has the personality of many stereotypical otaku fangirls. She is very into the cute style that many of these fangirls like, most likely affecting her choice in race, the nekko. This desire for cuteness has caused her to put aside a rivalry with Zephyr when they both appear to have a similar interest in the in-game pets. Like many of these fangirls, she is overexpressive and misuses many common cliche japanese phrases that are in style. It should be mentioned that Lilly likes hugs A LOT. In fact, when Toasty told Lilly his name (shortly after they first met), she thought it was so cute she hugged him to death. Her attachment to Toasty shows a side of her that is loyal and caring, albeit a tad obsessive. History Lilly was first introduced into the MR universe in http://mysticrevolution.keenspot.com/index.php?cid=48%7CChapter 3 page 46. She saved Toasty from a Wimpy Dragon, defeating it using a currently unexplored branch of magic known as "kitty magic." She then formally introduced herself to Toasty, and the two players laid the foundation for a fast friendship (and perhaps something more. Shortly thereafter, she is introduced to Lourdes and "the gang." After Toasty has a slip of the tongue and reveals her status as a hacker, Lilly attempts to mindwipe the entire party. Toasty is successfully wiped, and she catches Lourdes by surprise, but Ninja is unaffected, given his lack of a mind to wipe. Lourdes quickly recovers, and after a few well-placed threats, extracts a promise of good behavior from Lilly. Lilly later uses her hacking abilities to modify Lourdes' character, transforming her into the Rune Soldier Lauren so that she could enter the Duel Revolution without attracting attention. Known Associations The only groups Lilly is known to have been associated with are the party formed around Lourdes and Ninja and the hacker community. Class Build It is currently unknown what class build Lilly has, or if a class build is even relevant given her hacking ability. As seen below, her range of skills come from all areas: offensive, defensive, support, as well as having various elements/attributes of fire, ice, arcane, and "kitty". It is supposed then, that her build could be described as a "mage-of-all-trades," or in more common gaming parlance, "red mage." Personal Powers & Abilities Hacking Based on the Mesmerizer's in-game ability to affect the mind, hackers of this particular game community exploited the mental connection to virtual reality, giving them more access to things than a regular computer hacker in our world would. This ability can be used to enhance the character, or try to hide something from the game moderators. Apparently Lilly is a very talanted hacker, as she was able to help Lourdes fool the moderators, and to some extent, Machiavelli and Jolene. Class Powers & Abilities Kitty Magic The only known example of Kitty Magic is seen in the image to the right. It's damage, range, and effects are unknown. However, it was able to defeat a dragon with a single casting, so it is apparently a non-trivial spell. Resurrect The user returns another character's soul to their body, removing the Death status effect and presumably healing some degree of damage. Ice Spear The user creates and throws a number of spears made of ice. Their combination of piercing and cold damage would seem to make them uniquely suited to certain combat situations. Fighting a Triclops, however, does not seem to be one of them. Flame Burst The user projects a concentrated blast of heated energy from his/her hand at a target, causing fire damage. Depending on the level of the mob or the caster the effects can range from medium damage to incineration of the target. Cloak This is a spell similar to invisibility, hiding the caster from lower level mobs. While it is uncertain whether or not it also decieves lower level players, it is assumed that higher leveled ones (or highly skilled ones) are not affected, seeing as how the winged ranger that helped Lilly fight Scolopendra, the Great Deciever (The Jaws of Death), was able to track and follow her. Bubble Shield The duration and power of this shield isn't known, but apparently it is a 360 degree defensive spell much like the Sentinel's Phalanx ability. Looks like you would expect a bubble formed of a liquid substance to look like. Desparation Discharge A blast of what appears to be arcane power (judging by the colorless effect, and the fact that mages tend not to use holy magic) directed in a cone at the enemy from the caster's hands. The range and power seem to depend on how much mana is spent, allowing a caster to consume his/her entire mana reserves in an effort to produce a severely damaging effect. The downside is that the more mana that is expended, the more stamina is also depleted, causing the caster to pass out and collapse if their entire reserve is used in such a manner. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Player Characters